A New Start
by TheUnknownL
Summary: Three girls has just finished the academy, and are placed in squads in Gotei 13. What will happen with the girls? Will they stay forever together or will something happen with their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please tell me if something is wrong or if there is something i should change. Sorry for any mistakes, my english sucks~!**

* * *

"So which squad are you guys placed in?"

Three girls that have graduated from the academy sat by each other, outside on a grass patch. The two other girls narrowed their eyes and stared at the blond haired girl that asked them the question.

"I actually don't want to know"

The first to answer had unusual hair. Her hair had a dark brown color, but on the tip of her hair it was white. Her eyes were yellow, cat like.

"Oh fuck, are we allowed to change squad if we don't want to be in the one they placed us in?"

The one that's swearing most of the time has black hair. She is kind of scary and looks mad most of the time.

"I don't think we can, not right away at least, remember that we said that they we're allowed to place us in the squad they think we'll like or match best…" The brown haired answered.

It became silent. The blond yawned. The other two just stared at her, making her frown and glare back at them. A yawn escaped the black haired too. The brown haired just laid back and closed her eyes.

"So.. which squad do you want to be placed in?" asked the black haired

"I want to be in the second squad, it's just amazing how fast the people there are" said the blond with shine in her eyes thinking about being in the second squad.

"Then it's not the squad for you, stupid, you're so damn lazy" the black haired stared at the blond with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up"

"I want to be in squad thirteen"

The blondie and the black haired turned their head toward the one that talked and smirked. Oh no, it doesn't look good.

"_Why?"_ both of them asked at once, smiling widely. Creepy!

"Because I think the taichou there is strong, he's sick but he's still working. It's amazing"

"He? So the taichou from squad thirteen is a man…hm.." the black haired said smirking.

"How does he look? Is he cute~?" the blond said joking with the brown head, she blushed.

"N-No! I just think he's strong because he does his work even when he's sick! So which squad do you want to be in?" looking toward the black haired girl, trying to change the subject, seeing her narrow her eyes and started thinking. She pointed a finger to the sky and opened her mouth

"I don't give a fuck!" she grinned widely.

"What if you were placed in squad eleven, with only men~!" the blond looked at the black haired girl and grinned.

The black haired blushed at the thought. "THE FUKUTAICHOU IS A GIRL!" she yelled, loudly.

The two other jumped that she suddenly yelled, loud.

"Yeah, a little girl, that doesn't change a thing~" if you haven't noticed, the blondie like to tease people

After their little conversation it became quiet. After a little while in silent it already became night. The moon shined down on them. So beautiful~! The brown haired girl stood up and turned around. The two others stared after her.

"Good night"

She took her leave. The two stared at where she stood.

"I'm going too, its sleep time"

The blond girl stood up and took her leave next.

"Pain in the ass, alone again, like always…"

The black haired stood up and used shunpo and disappeared.

-:-

She appeared in front of her room and opened the door. Damn, she's going to miss this room. Her last day here, it was sad. She walked inside the room and to the closet. She pulled out her sleeping robe. She changed. After taking on her sleeping robe she walked to the mirror. She looked at her hair. It reached over her waist. The next she looked at her eyes. Green. She has green eyes. She doesn't like her eyes, her friends say that her eyes are beautiful but she couldn't see the beauty in them.

She walked away from the mirror and over to her bathroom. She opened the door and walked in, not closing the door at all. She went over to the wash and found her toothbrush. She started brushing her teeth.

She walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed. Time to sleep ~! She laid down on the bed and reached for her blanket and pulled it over her head. Soon fell in sleep.

'_It was dark. No light at all. She couldn't see. It was scary. She didn't like it here. A door opened. Someone walked inside. She couldn't see who it was. Everything she could see was a figure in front of me. She got scared. What was happening? The figure moved its mouth. She can't hear anything! The figure left the room. She was alone. She didn't like it alone. She stood up, only to fall on the ground. She can't walk. She tried to get up, but she only fell again. This wasn't funny… Why was this happening to her? Water fell on the ground. It was tears. It ran down her face. Everything turned black'_

-:-

A little figure opened the room door. She hoped to get a bigger room. Hell, she didn't like small rooms. She took a look around her room. Walked in and over to her bed and picked up the sleeping robe. She took off her uniform and walked to the bathroom with her sleeping robe in her hand.

In the bathroom she found her toothbrush and started washing her teeth. When she was done she putted on her sleeping robe and looked at herself in the mirror.

Long brown hair. It reached under her butt. The weird thing was that the tip of her hair was white. Now to her eyes…. yellow. Her eyes were yellor and big. It was so adorable ~! She looked herself over and walked to her bed.

She laid down on her bed. She started to think. What if she doesn't like the squad she's placed in..? She really wishes for squad thirteen. She has heard that the taichou had white hair! She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, breathing smoothly.

'_She was eating with a big crowd. She felt uncomfortable, eating in front of them like this. Most of them were elders. She doesn't like old people. They scare her! She was wearing a pink kimono, she didn't like this. She was about to stand up and leave but then one of the women stood up, and her mouth moved. She couldn't hear. It was like she was deaf. She tried to stand up, but she fell to the ground, groaning in pain. It felt like she lost her legs! She couldn't get up. Her eyes closed in pain, and tears rolling down. Everything turned black.'_

-:-

She narrowed her eyes. The door wouldn't open! She tried and she tried. Why won't it work?! Rage shined in her eyes. She knocked down the door. Her eyes widen. She just realized that… this wasn't her room…... Damn, this place is still complicated! She backed off, slowly, and then started to run.

She found her door, after around ten minutes. Yes! A sigh of relief left her mouth. She found it! She opened the door, and walked inside. Over to the closet and found her pajamas. She didn't like those sleeping robes. She changed her clothes and walked toward the bathroom. She stopped.

She frowned at what she saw. She looked at herself on the mirror. Her hair is a mess. It's reached her shoulder. Short hair. Next she looked at her eyes. Why can't her eyes be like her friends? Blue eyes looked at the mirror and were narrowed. She continued to walk.

Inside the bathroom she found her toothbrush and washed her teeth quickly not caring at all. She was done after some seconds. New record. She walked out of the bathroom and to her bed.

Looking at her bed she closed her eyes. Opened them and sat down on the bed. While sitting on the bed she started thinking. She hoped she came in the same squad as one of her friends. Now she lies on her bed. Closing her eyes. Breathing smoothly. Falling asleep after a little while.

'_She looked around. Seeing that she was in a forest, or whatever. She looked around once more noticed that she was alone. Damn, she's like her friend she doesn't like being left alone. That has happened to many times. She took her eyes away from the forest and now down on the ground. Suddenly not knowing why, tears streamed down her face. Oh shit, what the hell is happening? She tried to stand up. She fell to the ground, hard. Groaning in pain. What's going on? After trying a while, she gave up, everything turning black.'_

-:-

She quickly woke up, her blond hair in front of her face, and almost screamed. What was that? Was it only a dream? But it felt so real! And, she thinks that she has seen that before. Maybe she has dreamt about it earlier? She started to shake her head to get the dream out of her head. It was scary!

She soon stopped shaking her head. Looking to the side seeing that the clock wasn't much. It was way too early! Oh well, she can at least train a little before she meets her squad.

She stood up and walked over to the closet. Finding some clothes she can train in. She actually didn't care at just took the first she saw. Eh, alright it won't hurt to train in her academy clothing.

Now wearing those academy clothing. She walked over to the bathroom and got ready. She walked out of the bathroom over to her closet again and took her sword and placed it on the left side on her hips. She walked out of her room, and closed it.

She then used shunpo to get to a random area to train. She walked over to a rock and unsheathed her sword. Hitting the rock it started to crack. After three hit it was already ruined. She's actually not good with sword.

She turned. What? She felt that she was being watched. Creepy. She sheathed her sword and walk over to where she felt the person. When she got there… it wasn't anyone there. She turned around. Someone is here. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and mumbled something. There! She turned around "Hado 31: Shakkahō!" Red energy shot out of her hand going toward a tree. She hit the tree. But no one is there… damn! This started to irritate the shit out of her! She closed her eyes in concentration. She started to say an incantation.

_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring."_

The person that watched widened his eyes. That's high level kido!

"_Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_ She turned around to where she sensed him. Feeling him appear on the other side. She turned around "Hado 63: Raikōhō!" Yellow energy shot out toward the person. She couldn't sense him anymore. How she know if it's a boy/man? Well she's only guessed.

She looked up on the sky. Time to go back to the room and change~! She used shunpo to her room, opened the door, found her shihakusho and changed. She walked over to the bathroom, got ready and now to the table. She reached for the sheet and read it. She frowned.

"Sixth squad"

-:-

A scream got heard from the room. Yellow eyes were wide and her heart raced. Oh god. It was only a dream. Thank god! She breathed heavily. Looking around the room and started to think about that dream.

'_She finally got up, able to stand on her legs. She was shaking. Dry tears on her face. She placed a hand on her cheek. A little sigh of relief leaving her mouth that she can stand. But can she walk? She asked about help, no one came. Can they hear her? It doesn't look like it. And what was up with black faces? She couldn't see their faces. It was scary. Suddenly someone dragged her and threw her out of the house. The air escaping her lungs. She stood up on her knees and breathed heavily. Someone came running. A figure was standing in front of her. She gasped for air. She looked down her eyes wide. It was a sword, which went through her. Her sword. What does that mean? She and her friends can't their zanpakutos name. "You'll found out soon…" a voice sounded, it was like, it came from everywhere. Everything turned black again.'_

She looked confused, who said that actually, she has never heard that voice before. And what did it mean? She looked at the clock beside her. It's still early. She stood up. Well, she can get ready either way.

She walked to her closet, and reached for her shihakusho. She walked to the table in her room, and putted it down by the sheet. She slowly turned and walked toward the bathroom. She needed a shower~!

After the shower, she walked to the sink and took her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth she walked out of the bathroom and over to the table. She didn't like the shihakusho at all. A little change on it won't hurt, or what? After fixing it she held it in front of it. Better, much better! Her eyes went from the shihakusho to the sheet. Taking her sleeping robes off, she putted on her shihakusho, and leaned forward to take the sheet. She stopped, hearing someone knocking on the door. She walked forward and was about to open it.

"Who is it?" she asked

No one answered… Weird… She went back to the table. She looked at the sheet in front of her. She leaned forward, and this time no one interrupted her. She looked at it and frowned…

"I got placed in the Tenth squad?" she asked herself.

-:-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'oh I'm so sorry' YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Wow, someone here doesn't like to wake up early. Someone woke the black haired woman "accidentally" by knocked on her door and yelled as hell. The girl in front of the black haired got tears in her eyes, about to cry.

"CRYING WON'T FUCKING HELP YOU, LEAVE OR I'LL SHOW YOU REAL HELL!"

The girl started to cry and ran away. The black haired only stared after her until she was out of sight. She narrowed her eyes, dangerously. The kid woke her up. Unlike the other two, she didn't have a nightmare. "Bitch..."

She walked toward her closet and reached for her shihakusho. She was soon in it, apparently she liked it. Cause she didn't look weird at it or change it. She walked to the mirror and looks herself over.

"Looks good"

She grinned. She walked to the closet once more and took her sword. She walked out of her room and used shunpo to get to a random place nearby. When she was there, she felt her friend reiatsu.

She turned around. She felt that someone was watching her. Weird. She unsheathed her sword and jumped at a random tree. Like seriously it's thousands of them here, who cares? There it was again, that feeling of being watched. If she only could get the zanpakutos name. She sheathed her sword, looking around the place. She quickly used shunpo and appeared in front of her room.

She walked inside and went to the table. Finding the sheet, she sat down holding it up. She didn't want to know which squad she got placed in~! She was about to open it, but she didn't. She laid the sheet down and walked toward her bathroom. She needs a shower. She took off her clothes, and took a shower. Refreshing.

Then she walked toward the sink. She started to look after her toothbrush. When she found it she started to brush her teeth, and this time, she brushed them, normally! After five minutes she was done. Wow… She actually brushed her teeth, and used _five minutes_. She walked to her uniform and putted it on her body. This was better~! All clean.

She walked out of the bathroom and this time, she was going to look at and read the sheet! She sat down in front of the sheet. Staring at it. She didn't want to know~! Being fast she took the sheet and read it. Her eyes wide, frowning

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She yelled, loudly.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She rolled the sheet together and threw it out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter got better then i actually expected. Do you think i should continue or not? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I've done a little change in the first chapter it's about Miyuki's look. She has brown hair, with white on the tip and yellow eyes now~! Well the reason is that I created another OC to dear Shinji, so I had to change a little bit on Miyuki to fix my new OC. So from this chapter there will be four girls, for now. It's ByakuyaxOC, ToshiroxOC, and of course I can't forget my dear, ShinjixOC. I actually added ShinjixOC today, because I couldn't leave him XD and it's a year after Ichigo get his power back, just you know.

Sorry for my bad English and for any mistakes~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Claimer:** I own all the characters ya haven't heard about~

**Warning:** Swearing

* * *

Snoring was heard from the room. A girl lay on the bed and slept, blond hair was pointing everywhere. She rolled over and fell on the ground. She started to groan. She pushed herself up and looked around her room. Oh shit, she fell asleep. How much is the clock by the way…

She winded her eyes and looked at the clock. She was now holding the clock and looked at it carefully and hoped that she was crazy. The clock was 10:00! She is supposed to be in the squad in twenty minutes!

She ran toward the closet looking after her shihakusho, and what she forgot is… that she was wearing it. She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and got ready. Now she ran to the table and got the sheet. She looked at it. She needs to find squad six, and then find the training ground. Wow, this will take time.

She ran to the door and walked out. She closed the door and used shunpo. She needed to find squad six, FAST! She stopped using shunpo, she was already exhausted. She started to run instead of using shunpo. She found the third squad she stopped, and looked at the door. This squad had a creepy taichou before Aizen betrayed Soul Society. She snapped out of her thought and continued to run. She had to focus! She started to use shunpo again. "I won't be able to walk in a while after this!"

… She was lost. She stopped, placing her palms on her knee and panted heavily. Someone walked toward her, and reached her a hand.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Almost, do you know where I can find squad six?" she was still in the same position.

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of it." He grinned.

"Oh, thank you~!" She straightened herself and looked at the man in front of her. Her eyes widened her eyes when she saw the badge on his arm. He's a fukutaichou! Her face turned red, this is embarrassing~!

"I'm so sorry for being late, fukutaichou! My name is Koizumi Miku, and I'm one of the new recruits!" The blonde girl, Miku, said while she was bowing.

"It's OK. The taichou sent me to help the new recruits to find the way, to be truthful I got lost myself. And I'm Abarai Renji, pleased to meet you, Koizumi"

The girl giggled softly at what he said, aw, he's kind of cute. She blushed. At least she was thinking it would've been embarrassing if he knew what she was thinking!

"Are you alright, Koizumi?" Renji asked a little worried that the girl suddenly stared straight ahead and turned red. She snapped out of it, Renji left out a sign of relief when he noticed.

"P-Please, just call me Miku, and I'm alright, Abarai fukutaichou, Thanks"

"Please, follow me"

She nodded and followed the fukutaichou. He's so kind~! After some minutes they were in a big training ground. Miku widened her eyes, this place was very big! "Go and line up with the rest" Miku nodded at the fukutaichou and walked to the line. She placed herself in the line and waited.

Someone walked in and must of the girls started to blush. Miku just looked at them and then at the person that walked inside. Are they blushed because of him? She was confused. Renji rolled his eyes she was pathetic, but a little cute. He blushed. Don't think like that!

-:-

"I need you to check this room." A serious voice said to the fukutaichou.

"But do I have to taichou~? Can't you send-"the fukutaichou stopped when she saw the look the taichou gave her. How could someone like him be so scary!

"I'm on my way, taichou" she turned around to run, but she was stopped.

"If you're not here after one hour, I promise I'll kill you." The short taichou said, he noticed that the fukutaichou paled. She left and went to the room her taichou said she had to check. What a little brat, he's no fun.

-:-

Someone knocked on her door, making her snap her eyes open. What a pain in the ass. Why? Why her? Can't they wake up someone else? She's tired and finally finished with the academy- OH HELL! Her eyes widened.

"HOW MUCH IS THE CLOCK?!" the brown haired yelled, too loud, probably stressed. The strawberry blonde woman outside the door just stood there and waited, with a smile on her face.

Inside the room, the girl walked toward the closet, she's not finding the shihakusho! Then it hit her. She was wearing it. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Then grabbed the toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She doesn't have time to take a shower! It was smart that she took a shower earlier. She walked out the bathroom and toward to the bed, and looked under it, she'll need her sword.

She ran to the table, grabbed the sheet, and opened the door. She felt someone grabbing her wrist and they disappeared. What the hell just happened?

She opened her eyes and saw that people stared at her. She frowned.

"What are you looking at? Get lost." She rolled her eyes. Not in a great mood. Oh this is a shitty day!

"You're late" the small taichou with the white hair spoke.

"Sorry, I overslept…" She looked at the ground, having a sad expression on her face. "… I had a nightmare" she stared at the taichou with a cold glare. Wow, it looks like they are the same when it comes to personality.

"Please, introduce yourself" the strawberry blonde woman looked at the brown haired girl, with a smile.

"Miyuki" she closed her eyes, she doesn't like it when people knows her surname.

"I'm the fukutaichou of squad ten, Matsumoto Rangiku, but what's your surname?" the woman asked anxiously.

"…It no need for you to know." She answered with a serious and cold voice, glared at the woman, Matsumoto, with narrowed eyes. That made most of the people in the room pale. She's scarier than the taichou!

"Now line up, you're going to show how good you are at kido" the taichou commanded them. It must be fun to be a taichou, everyone listens to you… That would have been a dream comes true. She heard someone muttered an incantation.

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!" he yelled. People started to laugh when it exploded in his face. Ai rolled her eyes, what a foolish reason to laugh at someone.

Everyone was done. Well not everyone. It was still one left. She rolled her eyes and frowned. Everyone used up to hado 33. How pathetic, and many failed. They are weak.

"Your turn, Miyuki-chan!" Matsumoto looked at her with a smile. She gave her a stare in return she doesn't like it when people say her name with suffix. She at least walked up. She lifted her hand up in the air. She started to say an incantation.

_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind,"_

The taichou widened his eyes. Is she crazy?! That's a high level kido, she'll explode the whole place-

_"stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! _Hado 63: Raikōhō!" People widened their eyes, and waited it to explode. But… it was… good enough to not explode. Everyone widened their eyes and stared at the place she shot the kido.

"Oh god! That hurts!" everyone snapped their attention on the girl. They saw her shake her hand. Some rolled their eyes.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, I expect you to call me Hitsugaya taichou." the little spiky haired taichou introduced himself.

"Huh?" The brown haired girl looked at him.

"Next up is Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. Be ready"

-:-

…

"I… don't… want… to go…!" the black haired woman rejected to go. "Stupid thing!" she yelled and stood up. She took the sheet and walked out. She started to run. It isn't worth using shunpo! She growled.

After a little while she was lost. What a _great_ day! Isn't sarcasm just great to have? Should she turn left or right? Should she go down this road, or that? It's too much! This place is fucking complicated!

"Hey Yumichika, what's a girl doin' 'ere?

"I don't know, Ikkaku."

The black haired woman turned at stared at the one that talked. She narrowed her eyes. She got putted in a squad with only men. What a pain in the ass!

"Hey woman! What are you doin' 'ere? The baldy asked

"I'm here to fuck ya, why the hell do you think, I'm one of the new recruits." The black haired answered. Wow it seems like she doesn't like it here, and she hasn't seen the taichou yet.

"Ya lost?" the baldy smirked

"N-No! Get the hell away from me!"

"Madarame Ikkaku." He pointed at himself he moved his hand and pointed at the person next to him "Ayasegawa Yumichika, and what's your name?" he asked, she frowned when she saw the baldy point at her.

"I am, get the hell away from me" she answered, giving them a glare. They just stared at her. What the hell is wrong with the people here?! They are annoying the shit out of her already! She started to walk down a street. Ikkaku frowned and pointed at the street in the other direction.

"The division is that way" the two men started to go down the street. They noticed that the woman followed them. Ikkaku smirked.

"Get lost" someone is not in mood.

"HEY TAICHOU!" Ikkaku yelled, loud. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?" he looked around the place, after his taichou. Well this is funny… oh hello again sarcasm, having a good day? He was still looking. She rolled her eyes, just perfect! She came in the worst squad, why the hell did they put her in this squad?

"Somethin' ya need?" a scary voice said. Oh! She paled. Don't look up, don't look up. Oh she looked up. All color left her skin. "Why is there a woman here?"

"Believe or not she's one of the new recruits" Ikkaku grinned. The taichou looked her up and down. The first that entered his mind was _'at least she's hot.'_

"Ya look weak, if ya can take down one of my men, I'll allow ya into my squad."

"Hell yeah, bring it on taichou!" the truth is that she's totally scared. She's dead! "…B-But I don't feel very well-"she was pulled in the air "LET GO OFF ME!" she screamed. Oh hell this isn't good. Hell, is he perverted or what the fuck? "LET THE FUCK GO OF ME"

"To prove that you're worth to be here, you're going to fight against the tenth seat. What's your name?"

"Oh well! I don't care, just put me down and I'm Nakamura Misaki!" she groaned. He's an idiot! A big ass idiot! She's going to change squad! Who just puts down a woman that they're holding down like it was some kind of an object that won't break?!

She's going to lose against that tenth seat on purpose just to be thrown out of here.

-:-

A loud alarm was in center of attention. "Be prepared, hollow attack!" Just what is needed, right? Everyone unsheathed their sword and ran outside. Oh well at least something will happen here. Now every person was outside and curses could be heard all around the place! It was shitload of hollows here! Some grinned at excitement and some groaned in irritation.

Everyone started to fight. The new recruits got a message to not fight, but many of them just ignored that. And our little Misaki did just that, and I promise she'll regret.

-:-

"It seems like it's a hollow attack in Seireitei." A manly voice sounded not serious at all

"A hollow attack during the day? Well how nice." A woman sounded this time. "It would be awesome if it was hollow attacks here, I mean big hollow attacks." She started to giggle.

"Well if you want I can send you to Soul Society"

"Only if they have problems, I don't want to take the fun away from them" she grinned.

"So what are you looking at?"

"Ah, good day, Yoruichi"

"Good day Kisuke"

"Yoruichi, do you want to join me to Seireitei later if they can't kill all the hollows in twenty minutes?" the woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course, I had plans to go there today either way."

-:-

Blood and many injured people on the ground. Miku was staring down at the injured. She felt sorry for them. She sensed a hollow behind her, it was ready to attack. Quickly she used shunpo to get away before it could hit her. She mumbled an incantation. "Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" Blue light shot out of her hand and toward the hollow. The kido hit the hollow and it disappeared. Thank god that is was low level hollows.

She looked around, she was surrounded by hollows, this wasn't good. She couldn't take all of them alone and she didn't even sense them! She screamed for help. Nothing happened. The hollows started to move toward her.

-:-

Miyuki was staring at the hollows that have surrounded her. It wasn't many but still. At least its low level hollows, she unsheathed her sword and jumped forward. If she only had her Zanpakutos name… A loud roar came from the hollow in front of her. It screamed in pain. It slowly disappeared. She turned around to see fukutaichou Matsumoto fight against the hollows. Wow she is serious when she fights. Her thought got cut by a hollow that attacked her. Her eyes snapped open when she was lifted up. She screamed after help. Nothing happened.

-:-

A grin was on her face. Well Misaki was enjoying this. She sliced one hollow after another. It only happened to appear new ones after they have sliced them. A hollow started to disappear. What is actually going on? Oh hell! She dodged the attack from a hollow that came from behind. Well this wasn't funny anymore… She jumped toward the hollow in front of her but she never managed to hit it. She screamed in pain. A hollow attacked her from behind. Oh shit, she's dead. She screamed after help as well. Nothing happened.

-:-

Three screams got heard from Seireitei. "Are you ready?"

"When haven't I been ready for a battle?" she grinned. Finally a battle! Though it's not a real battle, but hollows are ok.

The two figures disappeared and reappeared in Seireitei. "You left, I right" the person next to her nodded. Fast they shunpoed to the hollow. Everybody watched with wide eyes as all the hollow disappeared. Two figures appeared in front of them. They knew the one of them, but the other had a black coat covering her and a mask.

"Yoruichi-sama!" someone from the crowd yelled. The girl that's undercover turned her head and stared at the woman in front of Yoruichi. The captain from the second squad. Nice.

"Nice work, Ai-chan" Yoruichi turned at looked at her.

"Thanks Yoruichi, you were good as well" she replied, getting a smile from the woman.

"Who are you?" A short captain with white hair talked. It was silent. She didn't talk. She didn't want to talk. A hollow came behind her about to attack. It disappeared after she fast unsheathed her sword and cut through it.

"Hashimoto Aiko, it's been a while since you have been here, to be truthful we thought you were dead." The Soutaichou started to talk. She took of her mask and the coat and made five persons wide their eyes.

"Well it's been a while, I agree, Soutaichou. So anything happened without me, expect the whole thing with Aizen?"

"Not much, my dear Aiko-chan~!" That voice! She launched herself at him and gave him an 'I've missed ya hug.'

"Kyoraku~! I've missed ya, dear" people just stared with wide eyes, like 'what-the-fuck?!' "So I see your still taichou~?" he nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Aiko-chan. You've grown much by the years." That voice it can't be~! It can but… He he.

"Ukitake~!" she gave him a sweet smile and hugged him too, as well "I have missed you~!" he gave her a smile back and gave her _'I have missed you as well'_.

She turned and looked at the Soutaichou. "Oh, can I ask who is running my squad today~?" she gave the Soutaichou a little smile.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, the second prodigy, and now the taichou of squad ten"

"Aw~ Alright I bet it is that guy there, I'm I right~?" She pointed at the small taichou with white hair. The Soutaichou nodded. She turned and gave the small taichou a smile. He only stared. Geesh! Someone is cold here.

"Ai-chan~!" oh, no, no, no, no it can't be! She kicked the gut of the person that came running toward her.

"Ya haven't changed at all, Hirako" she looked down at him. Her mouth was in a firm line. Oh god not again. He actually managed to kiss her hundred years back.

"I've missed ya!" he said. He screamed in pain when she walked over his stomach.

"Yeah, sure"

"So what ya goin' ta do now?" she was thinking at the question. Yeah what is she going to do now?

"No matter what I do, you'll stalk me just like before, am I right?" she stared down at the man that was laying on the ground, seeing him nod, with that damn grin on his face. Only one thing has changed… Only the hair, nothing more. He reached a hand toward her, for help. But she only stared straight.

She closed her eyes. What was that just now? It was a reiatsu. She putted a hand on her sword. Quickly unsheathing it when a sword was about to chop her head off.

-:-

One of the three girls stopped. _'He's here? No he can't be. He doesn't have a reason to come here, yet…'_

-:-

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger that attacked her.

"I bet that you have forgotten me by the years, Ai-chan" he answered while pulling back his sword.

"Don't call me that, only my friends, and Hirako, dare to call me that" she jumped forward with her sword over her head sparks flew when the swords collided.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" he smirked under the mask

"He's not my boyfriend!" she blushed. She lifted her finger up. "Hado 4: Byakurai!" she aimed for the mask, and she succeeded on cracking it. She widened her eyes. No, it can't be. She stepped back.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled at him

"I've missed ya, cutie" he answered

"Get lost, Daiki! I am sick of your damn games"

"What games, cutie?"

"GET LOST! Let the darkness raise, Kage!" her sword turned to a scythe. Not a beauty one, but a normal ugly scythe.

"Ya still using the fake release? Pathetic" rage shined in her eyes

"Show him the way to hell!" everyone stared with wide eyes expect the one that knew her. It suddenly became dark and several black hands came up from the ground and grabbed him. She only grinned.

"You're still a kid, cutie"

"WHAT?! I'm not a damn kid anymore, asshole!" She used shunpo to get in front of him. His eyes remained calm. She was about to attack, but stopped at the word he said.

-:-

Three girls were sitting on the ground, staring straight ahead. Well… this was weird. The brown haired lifted her head "Someone saved me, but I don't know who. A hollow was about to kill me." The other two just stared at her

"With you too?" Miku looked at Miyuki and gave her a confused stare. The black haired opened her mouth and mumbled a _'me too'_. They just looked at each other. Weird… All three of them stood up "I want to look after the one that saved my life." She started to walk away. The other two just followed.

"But how are you going to find the person that saved you, you didn't see his or hers or whatever, face, did you?" Misaki asked Miku the question. Because of the question she earned a glare from Miku.

"I'll try to find _her_" the other two just looked at her. They looked at her like _how-do-you-know-if-its-a-girl-or-not_. She only huffed at the look. "Well, _she _had breasts so I bet it was a girl" now she gained a _how-do-you-know-that _stare from them. She huffed once more, but stopped same with her friends when she felt a Zanpakuto getting released. "It must be her!" Miku started to run toward the reiatsu.

"Show him the way to hell!" Their eyes widened and stared as it became dark, and some hands came up from the ground.

"You're still a kid, cutie"

"WHAT?! I'm not a damn kid anymore, asshole!" the woman that yelled used shunpo to get in front of him. They saw how calm the guy remained. He opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't have taken a step closer if I were you, do you remember how I killed… your father?" the woman stopped and her eyes widened. The three women stared after her. That must have hurt…

-:-

"I wouldn't have taken a step closer if I were you, do you remember how I killed… your father?" she widened her eyes. What?

"Obs, my fault, I shouldn't have said that, but at least now you know who killed your dear-" he never finished the sentence. He's eyes were wide. Blood ran down his mouth, and one word left the woman's mouth

"Die" his eyes remained wide as he fell on his knees and coughed blood. Aiko pulled out her sword from his chest and turned around and walked away. Shinji was following her. The other three girls started to run toward the woman. They used shunpo to get in front of her. She stopped and looked at them with a cold glare but soften her eyes when she saw that she was scaring them.

-:-

"Die" the man's eyes remained wide as he fell on his knees. _'no, he can't be dead, he's only playing'_ one of the three girls was thinking to herself. '_He's not that weak, he's only playing with her, and how do he know that woman? Oh well I'll get my answer if I ask, but I've something to do first'_

-:-

All three of them bowed down and said _'Thanks for saving us'_ several times. "It's alright, I don't like when people gets hurt." Aiko looked at them with a weak and sad smile.

"W-We wanted to ask you something," one of them started to talk. Aiko just gave them a _'what'_. The blonde took a deep breath and opened her mouth "We want to have you train us." the woman just stared at them.

"Yeah whatever, we can start tomorrow, I'm tired." The three girls stared at her before they started to jump in happiness. Well two of them, the little one just smiled. They bowed down.

"I'm Koizumi Miku"

"I'm Miyuki"

"I'm Nakamura Misaki!"

"Hashimoto Aiko, nice ta meet ya" she stared at the girls. They were cute. I remember when I was little… Oh good memories… Almost, she just take away Shinji and there we go~!

"So were ya goin' to stay?" a voice said behind her. She jumped.

"Shinji! What the hell was the meaning of that?!"

"Not my fault you're scared of me" he grinned, like normal. OH! Annoying piece of shit!

**_'Ya mean 'annoying piece of shit I love'' _**Kage talked to her from her inner world.

_'You're not helping me, stupid' _she replied visible in her eyes.

"Ohm, are you aright Hashimoto-san?" the blonde asked. The other two were actually very quiet. But Aiko was still talking with her Zanpakuto.

**_'Why don't ya just admit that ya like 'im?' _**

_'Cause I don't like him, asshole!'_

A pair of arm wrapped around her waist. She jumped. "S-Shinji! Let go of me you perverted asshole!" he grinned. He leaned forward his lips just a little away from her ear.

"So, where are ya goin' ta sleep? And ya used my given name" Aiko widened her eyes and blushed while Shinji grinned.

"Let go of me perverted asshole!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the chapter was a little sucked up.

But can you guess who the one of the three girls is the mystic one?

And there has to be something that happens every time, or I'll get fast bored with the story.


End file.
